


Korosensei - your personal Japanese teacher

by karaokelover



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese grammar, Kanji - Freeform, Rating May Change, Study Japanese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokelover/pseuds/karaokelover
Summary: After a series of slumps as a writer you have come to Japan, to get some new input and ease away your worries. Somehow you end up at Kunugigaoka High –but unfortunately, you can’t speak (and write) Japanese yet. And that makes your life quite inconvenient.Nice and helpful as Koro-Sensei is, he offers to tutor you in his free time.From hiragana to katakana and basic grammar, to the more complicated kanji. Is one year enough for you to grasp the Japanese language and writing system?A Koro-Sensei/reader fanfiction which teaches you basic Japanese grammar and may lead to some unexpected developments – of course always with consentacles.





	Korosensei - your personal Japanese teacher

It was your first time coming to Japan. But you had not come for some leisurely trip. You had come for business. And you meant business. Though you had no idea yet what exactly that business involved.

You were a gifted writer. You were well versed in the field of entangling words, building whole imaginary worlds and charm your readers into buying one book after another. Until that time 4 months ago. You had gone to a fancy Japanese restaurant to celebrate a new sales record of your latest fantasy romance novel. You didn’t really have a lot of friends – more like none you could really rely on when times were dire. Except your manager, Sabrina F. Miller. So, you had ordered the “special zen shoukado bento” which had a nice feel on your tongue when you ordered it for you and your faithful master of disaster. 

You caused disasters and Sabrina had to take care of them. Like when you were surfing on a writing flow and didn’t bother to stop to eat, shower and all the other things “normal” people did during a “normal” day. 

Or when you had a writer’s slump and needed some time off. No matter what it was, Sabrina was there for you, taking care of your body and mind. Arranging everything so that you could concentrate on what you were amazing at. Up till 4 months ago.

Maybe it was that sushi. Or that doubin mushi (savoury Japanese clear soup in a container similar to a tea pot). It could also have been the arrangement of nimono (boiled morsels of meat and vegetables in dashi-stock). Another suspect was the terrific matcha-anmitsu (red bean) dessert.

No matter what it was – in the middle of the night you had the strangest dreams of your life. It was a moon lit night. You were wearing a knee-long blue dress, accompanied by fitting blue pumps and a blue duffle bag. The cool breeze made your hair drift around your face.

You found yourself in a calm clearing, behind the woods and in front of you a high hill. At first you had no idea why you were standing there. You could smell the earthy soil beneath you. But there was also something else. Up on the hill there was some strange luminescent glow. It seemed to pull your very soul. 

So, you strode forward. Putting one foot in front of the other you managed to climb the first few meters. But no further. You slipped. For a moment you scratched your hair, wondering why you were wearing high heels. You usually had more comfortable shoes. You took the useless piece of fashion off and went on bare feet. Soon, the hill became steeper and you needed both of your hands to keep yourself stable. 

Since when did you have such a huge duffle bag? You usually DID use big bags because you were carrying around all kinds of things. Like notebook, foldable umbrella, selfie stick, pens, e-reader… you needed to be prepared for any possible situation coming up on you.

Well, now you didn’t care. Leaving the bag behind, you remembered your childhood back in your hometown when you were climbing trees and did mountain climbing with your grandma. Left hand, right leg, right hand, left leg. Reaching for anything that helped you getting further up, you soon were slick of sweat and your hands and feet scratched and hurting.

But you needed to keep going. To that light. To whatever was waiting up there for you. And that fast. 

Your stamina left you fast. Too fast. You had not been used to using your body, only your brain, for a long time. Ans still way to go. 

Then you heard it. A sound from up above, like several small bells. Wind chimes, your mind provided you. The soft ringing calmed you down and with a new vigour you continued up and up. 

Finally, the slope became less steep. The light shining behind the trees grew stronger. Another 100 meters. Your strides were getting bigger as you felt a growing urge to reach your goal. You ran through the woods, not taking care of the branches that scratched your face and got entangled in your hair. You needed to reach your goal. Then you saw it – a red gate in the middle of the woods. When you stepped through it, you found yourself in a meadow. The chiming sound had stopped. 

In front of you there was a bright ray of light, blocking off your sight. Just as you were within arm’s reach, the beam became blurred and changed into small light bubbles that burst one after another. Before the last bubbles vanished, you could make out a hazy figure. A strange silhouette with several long thin shapes protruding to all sides, moving slightly, was what you could spot.

Suddenly one of the long shapes reached out for you and slang around your hand, pulling you closer. It looked like some sort of humanoid body, but definitely not human. It turned around. 2 eyes were staring at you. And a smiling but still sad mouth set out to speak its last words. Words that burnt into your brain.

“Thank you for coming. Just a little too late…” 

And with that the last light bubbles disappeared, as well as the creature you had just met.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------  


A sudden outburst of sadness struck you. You fell on your knees and wept like there was no tomorrow. When you felt you had no tears left, everything became dark and cold.

That night Sabrina had found you screaming in your bed. You hadn’t really reacted to her attempts at calming you down. Only after she had called your family doctor who gave you some sedatives had you stopped.

You had become an empty shell of yourself. No matter if night or day, you kept repeating that dream in your mind over and over again. Too late… you had been too late. Too late to help him. That creature had been waiting for you and you couldn’t make it on time. Because of you, he had to die.

Sabrina was worried about you. No favourite food, no music, no karaoke, no dancing, not even a holiday at the beach had brought you back to your normal and vibrant self. Only when you had gone through a guidebook about places one should have seen at least once in life, you had reacted. There was a page with a picture of red shrine gates, lots of them. You had torn the page out of the book without thinking further. 

“Sabrina, that’s it. I’ll go to Japan. Everything started with that Japanese restaurant. And there was this red gate in my dream…”.

Sabrina had prepared everything for your departure, even a small book on how to speak Japanese. You had left Sabrina behind because someone had to take care of the publishing companies and stuff only she could do. Nobody was to know that you had left the country. 

So now there you were. A long list of shrines on hills and mountains. You went from Totoro-ken to Shiga-ken (ken stands for prefecture). Most of the time the local people thought you were a strange tourist doing a shrine rally. In between you took a break in Ise grand shrine. The place where Amaterasu was enshrined. Unfortunately, normal folks were not allowed to enter the sacred inner shrine. So you ended up wandering around the long paths connecting the several smaller shrines accessible to everybody. When you took a break at one of the impressive buildings and sat down on a bench, a miko (shrine maiden) approached you. You were surprised of her flawless English pronunciation when she said “Please come along, lady. Our kannushi (shinto priest) has something of interest for you”.

Not knowing how to react, you simply tagged along, passing through the gate to the inner shrine grounds. Nobody seemed to care. You finally reached the big inner shrine. Walking through the genkan (entrance) the miko led you further inside. There was a haughty man in traditional Shinto garb sitting on the floor. When he saw you, he got up and gestured you to come near, all the time looking into your eyes. You did. The miko followed suit. 

Whenever the priest said something, the miko would translate. “You have come from far away. I can see in your eyes that you had a hard time.”

Duh, you have NO idea.

“However, what you have seen in your dream, is not without a reason”.

He knew about your dream?!

“I cannot tell you any details, but if you want to find what you are looking for, I suggest you journey here.” The kannushi pointed on a piece of paper which on closer examination was a map. You could make out the kanji for Tokyo 東京. The only kanji you could read besides the Kanji for Japan 日本. 

„You need to go to Kununigaoka junior high school. There you will find what your heart most desires”. He circled the place on the map and gave it to you. His last words he directed at you were “ganbare”. Give your best/good luck (I prefer: you can do it!)

With that he turned around and left the room. The miko looked at you with a pitiful expression in her eyes for some time. Then she led you back to the entrance of the Ise inner shrine.

And now you were here. Kununigaoka chuugakkou (junior high school). But not the main campus. You had walked up a steep hill which reminded you of your dream and had arrived at a run-down building which looked like it was left on itself after the war. When you covered the last meters to the entrance, you suddenly stumbled over something. Before you could fall on your nose however, something kept you from falling. Something slightly sticky had slang itself around your wrist and held you upright. A somehow familiar feeling.

“Otototo, careful Miss”.

Finally, you were able to turn your face and look at the person who came to your rescue. Two black slits were trained on you, accompanied by a wide yellow grin.

That was the last you saw before you fell unconscious.


End file.
